With a continuous development of electronic technologies and communication technologies, a growing number of users start to use electronic products such as mobile phones, tablet computers, portable mobile terminals and the like, and these electronic products are indispensable in users' daily life. However, current electronic products become smaller and smaller and thinner and thinner, and consequently, battery capacity of electronic products may be limited, and multi-service and multi-function mobile terminals are increasingly and widely criticized in battery capacity. Therefore, it is one of problems having been explored to be solved how to prolong stand-by time so as to avoid unnecessary troubles resulted from sudden interruption of power.
In the existing art, a document, having a patent number of CN200620095890.X and a title of invention of “Mobile Phone Rechargeble by Hand Pressing”, discloses a rechargeable mobile phone, including a mobile phone body, a rechargeable battery and a charging mechanism. The charging mechanism includes a mini generator located on the mobile phone body; a power output terminal of the mini generator is connected to an input terminal of the rechargeable battery, and an output terminal of the rechargeable battery is connected to a power input terminal of the mobile phone body to finish charging. A document, having a patent application number of CN200810002173.1 and a title of invention of “Power-cut-free Mobile Telephone”, discloses a rechargeable mobile phone, including a cylindrical or circular power generation device and a disk type generator which are installed in the mobile phone; and power is generated by a user by shaking the mobile phone, a crank, a pulling rope and the like. As can be seen, these rechargeble mobile phones need to include a separate generator or a power generation device, which increases sizes of the mobile phones to a large extent, and thus making it difficult to achieve smaller, lighter and thinner mobile phones.
In addition, most of existing mobile terminals are charged via cables, where a mobile terminal has a charging interface inserting a charging adapter. It is worthy to study how to get rid of charging via cables for mobile terminals. At present, newly launched wireless charging technologies use coil coupling for charging, namely, charging is achieved by electrical energy interaction of a coupling coil built in a mobile phone and a coupling coil of a charge socket. This method needs a coupling coil disposed in a mobile terminal, which needs to occupy certain space in a mobile phone. Therefore, this scheme is unavailable to ultrathin and small-sized mobile terminals.
At present, efforts are made to seek solutions to how to use an existing device to timely charge an existing small-sized mobile terminal so as to get rid of charging via cables and prevent a mobile terminal from being unable to use in the field, on a trip, during war or in a natural disaster, and how to timely charge a mobile terminal in an emergency.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.